


Eggs

by goopyie



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Eggs, M/M, Oviposition, Please read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, its really good i swear, kyle is going to regret this is the morning lol, pwease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: After the chicken pox incident, Kyle is left remembering it over and over. That feeling of the egg and of someone watching as he laid it just felt so... So weirdly good for some odd reason. Why would his mind continue to replay that event over and over again? It made not a lick of sense!But its normal that he can't help but want to reexperience that wonderful feeling, right?





	Eggs

After the chicken pox incident, Kyle is left remembering it over and over. That feeling of the egg and of someone watching as he laid it just felt so... So weirdly good for some odd reason. Why would his mind continue to replay that event over and over again? It made not a lick of sense! 

  
  
But its normal that he can't help but want to reexperience that wonderful feeling, right?

   
  
He finds himself almost two years later still wanting to feel that again. So when he conjures up some silicone eggs and lube one evening, nervously deciding he wanted that feeling once more, he wasn't all too surprised. 

  
Kyle laid on his bed and slowly removed his bottoms, still a bit nervous about doing a thing such as this even after daydreaming about it for years. 

  
  
Kyle lightly caressed his thighs as he pulled down his underwear, pulling them over his feet and dropping them off the side of the bed.

  
  
He flipped over onto his knees and squeezed lube onto his fingers before bending over onto his elbows and inserting one slowly.

  
  
It was tight, but not tight enough to cause pain. He moved his finger to begin loosening himself up. Surprisingly, he was able to put another finger in rather quickly with little pain. He continued this until he had 3 fingers in, thinking he was loose enough now he pulled them out slowly. 

  
  
He grabbed one of the silicone eggs and lubbed it up before positioning it at his entrance and pushing it in. This time it hurt, but he clenched his teeth and didn't stop until it was in completely. 

  
  
Kyle could feel the egg inside him and it felt so good, his dick began to harden even more than it already was. He reached out and grabbed another egg, bringing it to his entrance and pushing it in with a moan. He continued to add more into himself until he had a small bulge on his stomach and a multitude of eggs inside him. 

  
  
With a content huff he sat up, the eggs stirring inside him as he did. Moving to position himself into a squatting position, he felt the first egg peak through his entrance. 

  
  
With a moan Kyle pushed and the first one came out more, just on the edge of popping out. Just as Kyle pushed and the egg began to fall did the door open with a gleeful Fanboy gracing the doorway. 

  
  
As the egg hit the bed Kyle turned back to see a wide eyed Fanboy at the door. He returned the expression with one of similarity before rushing out a bunch of words that made no sense and trying to cover himself with shaking hands.

  
  
Fanboy stood there and looked at kyle and then at the egg before a realization hit him and he laughed. "You got the chicken pox again Kyle, ha!"

  
  
Kyle stared flabbergasted for a second before spluttering out a "r-right...", his face tinted red in embarrassment. 

  
  
Fanboy raised a brow at Kyle's week response. "Are you still sick? You're calmer than usual. Should I help you get better again?!" Fanboy asked with a large smile.

  
  
Before Kyle could protest, Fanboy was already next to the bed and pulling the covers away. 

  
  
Kyle yelled and pulled his shirt down to cover himself. "W-what do you think you're doing, you twit?!"

   
  
Fanboy tilted his head to the side. "Helping, duh! I have to find out what the problem is so I can fix you and to do that I have to give you a checkup!" 

  
  
Kyle scooted back until he was about to fall off the other side of the bed, the eggs inside him stirred with the moment and he had to bite his lip to suppress the moan that threatened to spill from his mouth. "Stop it you nilly!  I'm in no need of your help, leave me be!"

  
  
"But Kyle your face is all red! You're sick, and I'm going to help you because you're my friend and that's what friends do!" Fanboy reached out and grabbed Kyle's shirt pulling him forward, making him fall on his elbows and knees.

  
  
Kyle yelped as he fell forward, moaning out as one of the eggs popped out of him with the impact. He panted as he stayed there bent over on his elbows, his head buried between them in shame. 

  
  
Fanboy raised a brow as he looked at Kyle questioningly, then to the egg, and then back again to kyle. "Are you laying more eggs, Kyle?"

   
  
Kyle could not even talk as the euphoria from the last egg popping out  continued to stay. His mind was clouded as he reached out and began to touch himself, desperately wanting to cum. Little moans escaped his lips as his hand worked its magic.

  
  
Fanboy, mistaking the moans of pleasure to be those of pain or discomfort, pushed Kyle onto his back to help him just as Kyle came.

   
  
Kyle came all over himself and Fanboy with a long moan, another egg popping out as he clenched tightly around them.

   
  
Fanboy watched Kyle's orgasm finish before finally realizing just what Kyle was actually doing when he first walked in. "O-oh..." Was all he could do as he sat there dumbfounded.

   
  
Kyle's mind was clouded still as he sat up and grabbed Fanboys arm. "What are you doing just sitting there, you nitwit? Help me out, I am your friend right?"

  
  
Fanboy blushed and sputtered in embarrassment, not able to form a word.

   
  
Kyle pulled Fanboy on top of him, moving his hand down to his lower parts. Kyle leaned next to Fanboy's ear and whispered. "Touch me..." 

   
  
Fanboy gulped and moved his palm against Kyle's length as he stared into his half lidded eyes. "I-is this good?" Fanboy whispered softly.

  
  
Kyle hummed in content as Fanboy touched him, another egg was at the edge and ready to pop out at any moment.

  
  
Kyle panted as he looked into Fanboy's eyes, his mind clouded with pleasure he reached out and kissed Fanboy.

  
  
Fanboy stared in shock as Kyle pulled away, his face pink. 

  
  
Kyle smirked and grabbed Fanboy's hand. "I want you in me..." He panted in a raspy voice. 

  
  
Something primal within fanboy awakened in that moment and all he could think about was ravishing him until he couldn't move nor talk.

   
  
Fanboy flipped Kyle onto his stomach with a new confidence, an egg popping out from the pressure. He threw off his clothes before tightly gripping Kyle's hips and aligned his now hard length to Kyle's egg filled entrance. 

 

  
Kyle panted as he looked back with pleading eyes, Fanboy pushed himself in and Kyle moaned out in both pleasure and pain.

  
  
As Fanboy pulled out so he could slam back in, an egg slipped out and fell to the bed. 

  
  
Fanboy kept ramming into Kyle, every once and awhile another egg would pop out.

   
  
Soon Fanboy came into Kyle's hole with a loud moan of his own, pulling out to watch his cum and the last few eggs come out as Kyle climaxed. 

  
  
Kyle panted as his eyes tiredly began to fall closed, Fanboy watched his chest rise and fall before leaning down to kiss him. Fanboy watched as Kyle fell asleep below him before laying down and positioning himself to spoon Kyle's sweat covered body, soon falling into slumber himself. 


End file.
